


Taking a Chance

by PattRose



Category: Jack Reacher Series - Lee Child, The Sentinel
Genre: Bingo Challenge, Hitchhiker, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-09
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2019-03-15 20:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13620972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: Jim and Blair are driving to Seattle for the day and night.  There is a hitchhiker on the highway, which is against the law.  Will they take a chance and pick him up?Sentinel BingoPrompt: Hitchhiker





	Taking a Chance

Taking a Chance  
By PattRose  
Summary: Jim and Blair are driving to Seattle for the day and night. There is a hitchhiker on the highway, which is against the law. Will they take a chance and pick him up?   
Prompt: Hitchhiker  
Type of Fanwork: Fic  
Title: Taking a Chance  
Warnings: Crossover with Jack Reacher novel.   
Genre: Slash  
Word Count: 1238  
Sentinel Bingo Card- Slash

 

  


Taking a Chance

  


 

Jim and Blair were on their way to Seattle. It was a great day for a drive, not to mention it was their anniversary. They planned a five day and night stay of pure love.

“Jim, it’s so cool that you decided to take the old highway. We never come this way. The scenery is so much nicer than the interstate. I’m really looking forward to the next five days.”

“We needed this, damn it,” Jim admitted and then frowned as they passed a hitchhiker on the side of the road. 

“What’s the matter?” Blair wondered. 

“Hitchhiker on the highway. It’s not only against the law, but dangerous. I’m going to pull over and offer him a ride to the nearest town. That’ll get him off the highway.”

Jim pulled off the road and the waited for the hitchhiker to catch up to them. Jim got out of his truck and walked to the back of the truck and held his hand out. “Hi, name is Detective Jim Ellison and you’re doing something very dangerous. Would you like a ride to the nearest town?”

The stranger shook hands with Jim and smiled. “Name is Jack Reacher. I’m a drifter on my way to Seattle to help a friend with some problems.”

“We’re on our way to Seattle. If you don’t mind being cramped in my truck, you’re welcome to a ride.”

“Thanks, Jim. I would love a ride.” Reacher walked to the side of the truck and Blair moved over. “I didn’t realize you had a friend with you. I can wait for the next car that stops.”

Blair smiled at the stranger to welcome him. “Don’t be silly, we’re going to Seattle anyhow. May as well be with us.”

Reacher stuck his hand out to Blair and said, “Jack Reacher, nice to meet you.”

“Blair Sandburg. Do you hitchhike often?”

“Only if I want to get somewhere. I don’t drive and I rely on the kindness of others to help me get where I need to be. Right now, I’m going to help a friend in need in Seattle. She called me about a week ago and I was in Texas. It’s taken me a long time to get here.”

Jim had pulled back onto the road and they were traveling at a decent speed. 

“You look like you’re military,” Jim observed. 

“I was. Army MP, I was a Major. You also look like military.”

“I was too. Army Rangers. Now I’m a cop for Cascade Police Department. What sort of problem is your friend having?” Jim asked. 

“She was also military and now works on base. There is a trouble maker, bothering her. She keeps getting threatened by him and she’s gone above his head and it does no good. I’ll try and talk some sense into his head.”

Blair smiled and said, “You look like someone that could easily talk a bad person into straightening up his ways. I like that about you. Jim and I try to keep things on the straight and narrow also.”

“So you’re a cop too?” Jack asked. 

“No, I’m a consultant for Major Crimes at the same station that Jim works at. I get to help keep the peace without shooting anyone.”

“That’s good to know. I don’t like guns myself,” Jim confessed. 

Jack looked at the two of them for a few minutes and asked, “Are you a couple?”

“A couple of what?” Jim joked. 

Blair elbowed Jim in the side and laughed. “Yes, we are a couple. Does this bother you?”

“Nope… I’m here for the ride. What you do is your business. Why are you going to Seattle?”

Jim decided to take this one. “It’s our anniversary and we decided to spend the next five days in Seattle. I hope you’ll take my card when we drop you off and call us so we could get together for dinner. I like spending time with ex-military sometimes. No offense, Blair.”

“None taken, Jim.” Blair pulled one of his cards out and gave it to Reacher. “In case you’d like to have dinner with us one night, give me a call. It’s our treat.”

“Thank you, not only for the ride but for being friendly. I meet a lot of people that aren’t friendly.”

“Ex-MP’s probably don’t do unfriendly well,” Jim guessed. 

Jack snickered. “Nope… And I don’t have a lot of patience.”

“If you need any help with the jerk, just give us a call and we can help too,” Blair offered. 

“I’ll keep that in mind. Thank you for the offer,” Reacher answered. 

“Do you have a cell phone?” Blair asked. 

“No, I carry very little. I carry an old passport for id purposes and that’s about it. Well, and my atm card. Makes traveling much easier. I just buy new clothes and change when I need to.”

“How did your friend get a hold of you then?” Jim asked. 

“I pay for an answering service that I check once or twice a week. That’s how people find me. I like to stay low.”

“Do you have a reason, you like staying low,” Jim asked. 

“It seems that the government keeps wanting to pull me back into service when I don’t want to be pulled. Or, I’m fighting someone that has been wronged by the government. Don’t worry, I’m not wanted or anything,” Jack said with a smile. 

Blair cleared his throat and said, “I’m a pretty good judge of character and I think you’re a fine upstanding man.”

Both Jim and Jack burst out laughing. 

“What?” Blair inquired. 

“It almost sounds like you’re flirting with him.” 

“Not even, Jim. You’re in the car, man. I’d wait till you were getting gas or something,” Blair teased. 

Jack snickered and said, “I bet he’s a hard one to keep up with.”

Jim smiled. “That, he is.”

The three men talked comfortably all the way to Seattle. Jack asked, “Where are you two staying?”

“Loews, downtown Seattle. Where are you going to stay?” Blair wondered. 

“That sounds much too nice for me. I would prefer a motel 8 or something like that.”

“Jack, here is a Red Roof Inn. I hear they are reasonable and clean,” Jim suggested. 

“That’ll do. Thank you, Jim. I have your card and will call you to get together for dinner. I’m looking forward to it. I might bring my friend along if you don’t mind.”

Blair was practically bouncing in place. “That would be great. We’d love to meet her.”

“I have a feeling that you love meeting anyone,” Reacher guessed. 

Jim smiled as he pulled into the parking lot. “And you would be right. He’s as nice as he seems.”

“It was really good meeting both of you,” Jim stood and shook hands with both men. 

“Don’t forget dinner,” Blair called out as Reacher was walking away.

Blair sighed. “I doubt that we’ll ever hear from him again.”

“Probably not, Chief. But we’re here for our anniversary, so let’s begin to celebrate.”

“I love you, man.”

And I love you, Blair.”

The end


End file.
